Quick Thinking
by Deltagirl7
Summary: A very short encounter with a race of powerful women. Janeway has to think fast.


Here is an early story by Deltagirl7 posted many galaxies ago. I do not own any of these characters or any of this universe. I just want to play for a while in theirs! I hope you enjoy the brief dalliance.

**Quick Thinking**

**by Deltagirl7**

Voyager had been traveling unmolested for several weeks. No predators after them, no weird space anomalies, no aliens popping in and out of the bridge. Neelix told them about a culture he'd heard of in this sector but so far they hadn't seen any sign of them. They had made several much needed stops at uninhabited class M's for supplies and R&R. The crew needed a break from the boredom and Neelix's leola root casseroles.

Captain Janeway was thinking about her getting a bit of R&R herself. On one recent planet she had taken Chakotay spelunking but when the caverns became smaller & smaller he'd made her turn back. "Kathryn, these are uncharted caves. No one will ever come down here again. There are no minerals to retrieve; no one to save and I am not going down there into that small very dark hole and become the reason for someone else to have to come down after me." The cave *was* dangerous looking and Kathryn didn't like to take chances for no reason. What if something did happen?

"Okay Chakotay, be that way," she said pretending to be disappointed, "But you owe me one."

Instead they enjoyed a picnic at the cave's opening and rejoined the ship at the end of the day. With everyone refreshed and aboard; it's larders full, Voyager had continued on its way.

Later…

"Captain, I am detecting a vessel of unknown origin. Perhaps it is the culture of which Mr. Neelix spoke," announced Tuvak shortly after leaving orbit.

"Did Neelix have any further information on them Tuvak?" asked the Captain.

"Only that they were led by women, Captain." said Tuvak.

"Sounds oddly familiar," commented Tom Paris under his breath. Chakotay gave him a warning glance. He grinned at Ensign Kim and quickly turned his attention back to his screen.

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Tuvak.

She stood in front of her chair; that hand on her hip the way she does. "On screen, Mr. Tuvak." said the Captain.

"I am Supreme Warrior Shelina. You are entering A'mazine Space. State the nature of your business," she commanded. Shelina was an unusually tall woman, about three meters tall, with large bones and a strong commanding voice. She had olive skin and long dark hair which was worn pulled into a ponytail on top. It was wrapped elaborately. She wore a breastplate that appeared to be leather. The tunic underneath came to just above her knees. She reminded Kathryn of the ancient Amazons of Earth.

"Supreme Warrior Shelina, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager." She said in her most commanding captain voice. "We were brought to this quadrant by an uncharted wormhole many light years ago and are trying to make our way back to our people- 50,000 light years from here. May we have permission to pass through your territory?"

The Warrior said nothing but studied the diminutive woman before her. She noted the number of males on the bridge. Finally she spoke. "Captain, our males are forbidden on our vessels unless they are the husbands of our officers or they are being traded. Are these men your husbands or do you offer them in trade?"

"Are those my only choices?" she thought. Janeway gestured toward her crew.

"These men are my- um- husbands, Supreme Warrior. I do not wish to trade them- at this time." answered the Captain, "I still enjoy their, um, company."

"Pity," said Shelina. "I honor your claim but I must have some proof of your ownership before we can allow you to transport them through our borders Captain."

Captain Janeway looked around. Proof? How was she going to prove they were hers? She glanced back at her First Officer. He looked at her. "How's she going to pull this one off?" he thought.

"Chakotay!" she ordered, "Come!" He was at her side instantly. Suddenly she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to her. She crushed her body into his and kissed him passionately, claiming him with her tongue. Her visible hand slid down his crotch, up his thigh, over his hip and around his buttocks. Chakotay gasped when she thrust her hips into him. "I hope Shelina's getting all this," she thought. She broke the kiss abruptly and released him. She met his startled eyes for a moment and finally spoke. "That is all Chakotay."

"Will that do or do you require more 'proof' Supreme Warrior?" Chakotay stumbled back to his seat breathing deeply. He swallowed hard desperately trying to think of plasma relays. Paris, wide eyed, struggled to keep his mouth closed. Even Tuvak raised that eyebrow of his. All eyes remained fixed on Shelina.

Shelina was impressed by the performance. "Your males are quite- responsive, Captain. I would love to taste that one! Yes, I believe that will do. You may proceed. It will take you three of your units to cross at warp factor 8. We will monitor your ship until you have crossed our lines. Do not stray from your course. My vessel will escort you across. If you require assistance hail my ship. May your people write of your great odyssey on your return to your home world, Captain."

"Thank you, Supreme Warrior. Uh- 'Husband' Paris," she said, "Proceed! Gentlemen, there will be silence until we have crossed."

It took the full three hours to cross A'mazine territory. Captain Janeway had not looked at Chakotay. He had not looked at her. Nobody looked at anybody. She had planted one hell of a lip lock on her First Officer (and what a kiss!) and had actually grabbed his crotch- in public- in front of Tuvak! Lt. Paris! He'd felt wonderful and for the last three hours all she wanted to do was claim him again - in private.

The moment they cleared A'mazine space she thanked their host. "May your people compose operas to your glory and wisdom Supreme Warrior Shelina. We will always remember the kindness of your people." The A'mazine ship came about and disappeared into the darkness. When Tuvak verified they were out of range Harry Kim sighed loudly in relief. Paris glanced from side to side trying to get a good look at his Captain and his Commander. Someone cleared his throat.

After a few moments Captain Janeway turned to Commander Chakotay. She knew the entire bridge crew was waiting for something. "Commander, I must apologize to you for causing you embarrassment and abusing you in such an offensive manner. As you saw, the situation required quick thinking. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable?"

"Not at all Captain," he said nonchalantly, "It was my pleasure-" (Chortles from Paris.) "Ah- I mean, anytime," he grinned, "besides, I owed you one." Tom Paris snorted his stifled laugher.

THE END


End file.
